All But A Dream
by x3 Apolla
Summary: This time, I'll fight. Weren't you always told, to be careful what you wish for? Well this is no wish, but somehow it became true, the tables have turned. Now the girl is saving her lover, while he waits, trapped in the darkness..[Completed]
1. Take It All Back

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

All But A Dream

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Would I be writing a fanfic if I did? Oh and in this chapter, I don't own the poem either, it's from an Ashlee Simpson song.

**Summary: **When Kairi keeps having these strange dreams about her friends, and knowing that they aren't okay. Will she have to conquer her fears and fight to get them back? Rated PG for now, might change later. SoraxKairi

**Author's Note: **My first Kingdom Hearts fanfic. Actually my first fanfic on this website too. Hope you guys enjoy it, if you don't like Sora and Kairi parings...to bad! =P Please Review after reading!!

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

Chapter One :: Take it all back

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

It was a beautiful cloudless night on Destiny Island. Everything in sight was shining under the pale light of the moon. Everything seemed like it was at peace, except for one seventeen year old girl.

She tossed and turned in her bed, blankets thrown half across her and others lying on a heap on the floor. Her auburn-red hair covering most of her face, which had darkened over the years. Slowly she opened her bright blue eyes, and sat up, she looked out the window like she did most nights she couldn't sleep and slowly crept out of her bed. She walked to the corner of her room and took the lilac bathrobe that was hanging in her closet door and put it on, while she walked into the kitchen.

The young woman opened up one of the cabinets and took a small crystal glass, then filled it up with water from the sink. She sat down at the table and drank the cold fluid, which seeped quickly down her throat. It was one of those nights, where no matter how hard she tried, it was nearly impossible for her to fall asleep. Every time there was a full moon, and a sky-full of stars it reminded her of the day her best friends were taken away from her. It's been three years and they still haven't returned. Sometimes she even blamed herself for telling them about where she came from, and how they should discover new places. Maybe things would've been different, and maybe they would have spent the past three years together and not apart. She took another sip of the water, and watched how the light reflected through the glass and left rainbow colored spots on her walls. She turned the cup in different directions to watch the changing patterns, and then put the glass down. She rested her head on her hand and looked out her window. "I wish you were here..." She whispered.

"_I just want to talk to you,  
and my broken heart just has no use  
And I, I guess promises are better  
left unsaid..."_

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

Far away in another place was a boy of the age of seventeen as well. He sat looking through the darkness, in the middle of four paths, he didn't know which way to go, and was afraid if he chose one, would he be able to go back? He was tired, cold, and sick of the dark. All he wanted was to get out of this realm, to go back to Destiny Islands. When things were normal, when he could be with his friends, and not worry about anything else. He sighed and stood up, he took out his key blade, and looked around. There was nothing in sight, and there probably wasn't going to be anything, but he kept out his weapon just to be safe.

He took the tip of the blade and traced a 'S' into the sand, knowing that if anyone wanted to go after him, they would also be stuck pondering on which way to go. Just like how he was now, the boy Sora, one of the key blade masters. It was both blessing and a curse, but at the moment he thought it was just a curse. "Why me?" He said, he ran his hand through his spiked hair, it was still a chestnut color, only a bit longer, but it still surprisingly stuck up like it always had. He closed his sapphire blue eyes for a moment, and thought about what would happen if he made a final move. In those three years, he felt like he was so close to home, yet so far away.

All around him was dark, except for the sandy paths, and he couldn't make up his mind on which way to go. He reached into his pocket and took out the last remembrance he had of Kairi, her lucky charm. He held it in his hands, "Give me a sign..." he said, dropping the charm on the ground, and sitting back down, he looked at it and saw a spark of light appear on the left side of it, pointing to the path he was sitting next too. Sora sat there, surprised that something like that even happened, and took the charm and placed it back into his pocket, then stood up once more. He faced the path and took a deep breath. "I hope your right..." He said softly before walking into the darkness.


	2. Is This For Real?

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

All But A Dream

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, isn't that a surprise?

**Summary: **When Kairi keeps having these strange dreams about her friends, and knowing that they aren't okay. Will she have to conquer her fears and fight to get them back? Rated PG for now, might change later. SoraxKairi

**Author's Note: **Okay, a new chapter. XD

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

Chapter Two :: Is this for real?

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

The girl, known as Kairi, watched the stars as a tear fell down her cheek. She wiped it away with the sleeve on her bathrobe and walked back into her room. She fell backwards onto her bed and reached out for her pillow, and then fixed it underneath her head. Kairi stayed in her awkward position across her bed, and stared up at the ceiling. Slowly she closed her eyes, hoping for the smallest bit of sleep, and it was granted to her.

_.:Dream scene:._

_Kairi walked along a dark pathway, taking in everything around her, staying alert for anything. "Where am I?" she whispered to herself, not knowing that someone was listening, and watching. _

"_So you have finally arrived." She quickly turned around, thinking that she felt a presence behind her but there was none, the voice was familiar to her, and it was a bit deep, mysterious. She looked forward once more, "Riku?" She said, wondering if she was right, but the voice laughed this time it was deeper, not like Riku at all. "No, chosen one. Not quite." Kairi looked up, a questionable expression on her face, she held onto a lock of hair with both hands, and combed it with her fingers, a new habit that was found when she was nervous, or frightened. "Chosen one? What are you talking about?" She said, and looked around, "I know what you want..." The voice said once again, and appeared in front of her was Sora. Kairi's eyes opened wide "Sora!" she said, but it seemed like he wasn't listening, he was just sitting there, looking towards the ground, his deep blue eyes seemed weak and dull. A single tear rolled down her cheek, "Sora?" She said again, questioning whether this was really happening. Why wasn't he doing anything? Why was he sitting in the dark corridor not even looking to see who was calling his name. Then he slowly looked up, and stared at Kairi, he opened his mouth to speak but disappeared in streams of light. Kairi fell to her knees, "No! How could you leave me again?!" She was heartbroken, angry, and confused. "You will see him again, but not so soon." Kairi stood up slowly, "You liar!" She said, "Get me out of here!" Kairi leaned against the wall with her arms folded. "If you want him you must get him yourself." Kairi looked up, "I don't know wha-"she was stopped, before in midair was a sword, but not like any other, it was long, slender and the end of it almost looked like the key blade she had seen Sora with so many years ago. But it was pink, with black designs, and off the end of it was three chains, each a shining silver, and off the end of each was a heart, crown, and star. She walked up to it and held out her hands, and gracefully it fell to her hands. "Take it, and be ready by morning tomorrow." She held onto it and swung it in her hands. The blade made a soft sound as it slashed the air, it seemed to respond to every action she made. It was beautiful, yet deadly. _

Kairi awoke the next morning with a start. "Thank God that was only a dream..." she said, before looking next to her nightstand and seeing the same sword from her dream. Her blue eyes opened in shock, the voice had said to be ready by morning. "For what?" she asked herself, walking over to her closet. Her eyes fell upon the many choices in clothing, she took out a pair of black baggy pants that went past her feet, and a black top, that had a thick strap across her left shoulder, leaving her right shoulder bare. It had a large pink 'K' on it, she figured it would be comfy enough for whatever she was supposed to be doing. She walked over to her mirror and brushed her long auburn hair into place, using her comb for a zigzag part. "Okay I suppose this is decent." She said, looking in the mirror, she took the sword with her and walked into her kitchen.

It was still early, and the sun only had begun to rise. Kairi took the sword and placed it on her table, the chains clicked together as it set down. She walked over and took a box of cereal from her cabinet and poured it into a bowl. She got some milk from her refrigerator and poured that in as well, and sat down to eat. She stared at the sword, and remembered Sora, how he was sitting there. _'Why was he like that? Was it real? Is he okay? Did he forget his promise? Does he still think about me?' _Kairi thought as she ate, so many questions and so few answers. She looked back at her half eaten bowl of cereal and then looked back at the sword, the black details had a bluish-purple glow, so did the blade itself, she followed the light with her eyes until she focused on her wall, where there was a glow of the same colors. It puzzled her for a moment, she put down her spoon and swallowed. Then took the sword and walked up to the strange light on the wall. She stuck her hand out and felt that there was no longer a wall there, but it seemed to be some sort of passage. _'Go...' _A voice, but not her own, whispered through her mind, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "Here goes nothing..." She said reopening her bright blue eyes and walking through the colorful light.


	3. Stuck In The Darkness

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

All But A Dream

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**Disclaimer: **Huh? What? Do I own Kingdom Hearts you say? Nope. XD

**Summary: **When Kairi keeps having these strange dreams about her friends, and knowing that they aren't okay. Will she have to conquer her fears and fight to get them back? Rated PG for now, might change later. SoraxKairi

**Author's Note: **Hiya. Since you reviewed, you get a chapter. –Throws out cookies to all- and the quote/lyric thing it from an Avril Lavigne song. Oh and this is a short one POV chapter. Sorry! I promise I'll start to write bigger chapters! -brainstorms for more ideas-

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

Chapter Three:: Stuck in the Darkness

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

"I hope you're right..." He had said before walking down the path, the darkness was still there. Yet again he was disappointed that there was no light so far on this journey, except that there was. Only it wasn't visible to the eye, those though want to see it, must travel far to seek it. And that was what he was there to do, or he thought so anyway. He continued to walk, with still no sense of movement or life. It seemed as though he was walking into a never ending pool of black, no floor and no ceiling. "Once again, what seems to lead the way, doesn't." He said to himself, still holding on to his key blade.

There was no one to talk to but himself, since Donald and Goofy had disappeared somehow, right before he appeared in the path way. Sora himself didn't even know how he got there, he was with his companions one moment, and landed in the middle of the four paths, where he heard the voice that haunted him in his dreams. "Choose wisely." Sora stopped and turned around, then started walking back, until he was stopped. "What the-"He said, rubbing his forehead, he had walked into an invisible barrier, "Now I see what that meant." Sora said, once again turning around and walking back. It seemed like he was walking endlessly, he stopped and sighed.

"Keep going, your destiny awaits..." Sora looked up, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, you always say 'do this' 'do that.' But so far it hasn't gotten me any closer to anything!" He shouted angrily, everything that he had seemed to be taken away from him. And the only thing he wanted was to be reunited with his friends, and to see the light once again.

"_All the pain I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what was never said_

_Back and forth inside my head"_

Sora continued to walk, dragging his key blade in the sand, he was tired and it certainly showed. He looked down at the ground, yellow-green colored eyes looked up at him, and they multiplied, and grew. Shadows. Sora took his keyblade and started to run, thrashing everything with his weapon that came in contact with him. To him it seemed like he was going no where, until he saw a spark of white light at the end, he ran faster, trying to keep a steady pace so he wouldn't wear himself out. Trying to defend him self and fight was tricky when you were by yourself, he managed to get by with few scrapes and cuts from the heartless. One so bad he had to heal quickly before getting attacked again.

Closer and closer he got, until he was just a few feet away, but then he fell. Deep down into the ground, taking control of himself, he used one of the many abilities he had learned in the past, and glided down slower, so whatever he would fall too wouldn't hurt. Except that a darker force over took him and made him lose control and fall faster. One thing that you'd have to learn on a journey like this one, never believe what you see in the darkness. It'll always show you what your heart desires so you'll do anything to get to it, but what happens is that it's a trap, they deceive you; make you fall for the dark's glory. _Thud. _He and his keyblade fell onto a cold stone floor, the smallest bit of light coming from a dimly lit torch on the side of him. Sora kept his eyes shut as he heard footsteps approach him. "Well what do we have here..." Sora opened his eyes and lifted his head a bit, the voice was so failure, but the words were dark and cold, "Riku?" he questioned, then held his hand over his key blade to hide it. Then he stood up, the person in front of him was wearing a dark hood, you couldn't see any part of his face no matter how hard you tried. The hooded creature, did nothing, just stared at him for a bit and then snapped its fingers. "Take him..." Sora tried to defend him self as he was taken by two taller hooded creatures that looked just alike to the first, but it was no use, they were too strong for him. He tried to look back, and managed to see the other hooded creature still standing, lowering his hood to reveal it's a tiny portion of it's silver hair and nothing more, then black was the last thing he saw...

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**::To my loyal fans xD [ Author's note]::**

Lvkishugs: Thank you!! Awhh you're so sweet. You inspired me to start writing! So yeah =)

Nicole: oh! Thanks! I'll keep writing, I'm really glad you like it.

Candy-mog- yeah I like the oathkeeper part too. Thanks =) lady luck keyblade master...hmmm I like that lol.

**Ps.** still wondering whom the hooded person was? Dun dun dun!


	4. Memories

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**All But A Dream**

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**Disclaimer:**

The only thing I own is my ideas for this story, not the characters. =P

**Summary: **

Three years after Sora and Kairi have been taken apart. But when Kairi has a dream one night, is it her turn to do the fighting for her loved one? (SxK)

**Author's Note: **

Lets see...if you haven't played Kingdom Hearts, (and shame on you that's like a crime,) then umm there will be spoilers. But really...who **hasn't** played Kingdom Hearts?! Oo

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**Chapter Four::** Memories

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

The girl stirred slowly from feeling a strange mist across her face, she slowly opened here eyes and looked around. She was inside a huge castle, in front of her was two large oak doors. And the mist, was coming from a small waterfall behind her, she gasped. "Could it be?" this place was so familiar to her, yet so distant.

She slowly stood up, her sword still in hand, and walked to the center of the floor, and she remembered, this was the same spot. It was where Sora was turned into a heartless, _'This time I'll protect you'_ those very words had come off her tongue, three years ago.

She couldn't help but tear up, it was when they had found out that their very heart were connected, where through that bond, helped Sora find himself again, and return back to his normal self. She stopped to notice everything grow dark, and looked around but there was nothing, then she looked down to the floor. She saw eyes, green, yellow, bright eyes that seemed to grow into something better. Kairi bit her lip, and tightened the grip on her weapon; she stood there, ready as she ever could be.

'_This time...I'll fight.'_

And she did, taking the blade and slashed, tore, and ripped anything that came in her distance. Escaping with minor scars, but what she had noticed was that every time they dropped a glowing green object and she went near it, her cuts and scrapes would heal.

She kept fighting which seemed like forever, but they just kept morphing into something more, they started off small, but they gradually got bigger, some flew, some disappeared and reappeared in different places. But she wouldn't let them stop her; they had no heart after all. And she had outgrown one her childish memories: to be afraid of the dark.

The more she fought, the weaker she became, but the more as she reminded herself of Sora, she became stronger. "I will not let them take me from them again..." she mumbled to herself. Then she turned around and noticed another pair of doors, smaller than the ones next to her, and she ran. The heartless followed and tried to drag her back down the stairs as she rain up them, but she eventually made it.

She slid open one of the doors and closed it tightly behind her, and she leaned against it, gasping for any air she could get into her lungs. Then she looked up to realize she was in a library.

But not just any library.

It was the one she spent all her time in when she was little, before she moved to Destiny Islands. Her and her grandmother, where she would sit and read stories for as long as she wanted. She walked around through the aisles, they seemed different since the last time she came there, but the staircase was the same, which was where her grandmother told her the story of light. She sat in that very same chair, and the younger Kairi sat in front of her on the floor, listening to every word.

"_Kairi what was your home like?"_

"I told you I don't remember"

That was what Sora had asked her, but now she remembered, this was her home, the Hallow Bastion. It had changed a lot since she had been there, it was no longer happy. It was dark, depressing, and there wasn't anyone walking around the library or anywhere for that matter. It seemed as if nobody really cared for it anymore, and the spark of life that was always there...disappeared.

She tried to smile, but it was weak, her memories of her childhood came back to her, she walked up the staircase, "At least some things don't change." She whispered, gliding her hand up the smooth, yet dusty rail. Most of the designs were still there; she reached the top, and also remembered the other floor. And the small desk, where a girl a little bit older than she was, always sitting, drawing ninja pictures.

Kairi looked at the table, the pictures weren't there anymore, she wasn't surprised. Just a bottle of ink and a few other scattered pictures remained. She walked over and looked at the bookshelf next to the desk. Her gaze fixed upon one of the books on the lower shelf, which held all her favorite fairy tales that she'd always ask her grandmother to read to her.

And when she finished Kairi would always put it in the same spot, so she'd remember it from the rest, second from the bottom, second to the left. She took the book from the shelf and looked at the cover, it was still cobalt blue.

She started to wipe the dust, but something over took her, it was as if her head went totally blank and her heart was being ripped from her chest. But this time she could feel the pain, she dropped the book and held onto her heart.

And then she saw him; he was on a cold, damp stone floor. In a poorly lit room, there were no windows, and nothing but he, sitting there, tired and weak. Bounded to the floor by his ankles and wrists, with black chains. "Sora..." She said, trying to gain her strength back. It always seemed when Sora was in pain, so was Kairi, when he was sad, so was she. It seemed like their emotions were connected, as well as their hearts.

When she finally felt herself almost go back to normal, she pulled herself up. Taking the book she had just dropped and placing it back onto the shelf. Then she wandered more onto the second floor of the library, and noticed another set of doors. _"Kairi, whatever you do, don't go past those doors..." _She remembered her grandmother's warning.

She looked around, and bit her lip, debating whether to go past them or not. She had always wondered what was past them, and they had always said she was too little to go past them, or too little to understand. "I'm seventeen, I think I can handle it..." She mumbled, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, and she pulled open the door.

The castle was one big path, and no matter where you went, or what cliff you jumped off, you would eventually be led back up to where you started...

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Hah! I wonder who the little ninja was! Thanks for reviewing guys! Tell your friends about this story! XD


	5. So Far From Home

x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**All But A Dream**

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**Disclaimer:  
**Still not owning Kingdom Hearts...

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**Summary:  
**When Kairi keeps having these strange dreams about her friends, and knowing that they aren't okay. Will she have to conquer her fears and fight to get them back? Rated PG for now, might change later. SoraxKairi

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**Author's Note:  
**Okay this chapter just might be a tad confusing; the first point of view is Sora. And it doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure out who the next one is. So whenever it refers to "he" in the second point of view, it's not Sora. It's the other one that you have to figure out -

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**Chapter Five::  
**So Far From Home  
  
.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

He was isolated, in a small room with barely any light; the most he could see was the stone floor, gray, cold, and hard. More than anything he wished he was back on Destiny Islands, where the sand was always soft, warm, and the sky was always full of color. It was paradise, it was home, it was where Kairi was, or so he thought.

But instead, he was stranded in that cold little place where you could possibly call a room; he thought it was almost like prison. He lifted his head but even that took most of his energy that he didn't have, nor would have for quite some time.

His wrists and ankles bound by chains, which led right into that cold stone floor.

It was so not the paradise he would have wished for.

Still, he also thought about the one who placed him here, and remembered what he saw, a head of silver, before he was pushed away into this cell. He didn't remember even being placed here, and it was too dark to tell if there was even a door, or some sort of escape.

All he knew was when he awoke, which could have been days, hours, he didn't know. Though he did have many scrapes and bruises on his arms and legs, so it was obvious that he was just thrown in here without consent of what was going on.

Sora had no idea what he was supposed to do, he was boiling of emotions, and he couldn't even get enough power to get his keyblade, which was in the corner across from him, the small flicker of light coming from a lantern made it shine as if it were the only thing in this room still full of life.

But it was an inanimate object after all, and everything that meant to Sora seemed to be sucked away somehow, it was as if nothing mattered. After all, he was alone, stranded, in a place so far away. But someone was watching, someone who he had known for such a long time.

Yet he didn't know or realize it, Sora thought he was alone on the whole deal, but he was never alone. And he knew it too; Kairi was always with him, and so was someone else, not connected through hearts or mind. Someone was there though, Sora couldn't feel anyone's presence, but only his pain, that seemed to strike him right in the heart...

**.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.**  
  
"Look at him..." Another boy, or should we say man, since he was eighteen, mumbled to him self. He had been watching Sora the entire time; there was a reason for his capture. To see if he really had the power to free himself, but from watching for the past three hours, he had done nothing, said nothing and most defiantly didn't try to do anything.

Maybe it was the fact that other hooded ones had taken him a bit harshly, but Sora would soon recover, but still, he couldn't reveal who he was just yet. It had been three years since he had last spoke to him directly.

"_Take care of her..."_

Ever since that dreadful moment where he had locked himself behind that door with the heartless, knowing that it was a sacrifice to do just that. But the trio all got separated into three different spots anyway, and where he was, wasn't anything he would have imagined when he decided to go off onto other worlds.

But he never considered himself one of the heartless either, because he still had emotion; he just refused to show it, giving off the effect that he didn't have a heart to take. Still, deep down he had a longing, to go back to the Island, even though he would just be stranded there, on the different islands that made up his home.

Then again he had his friends too, if he could still consider them friends, he knew that when Sora and Kairi were reunited some things were bound to be different. Yet he also liked being far from home, where in this place, whatever he said or done mattered, and whatever he ordered got done.

Well almost everything got done; he still wanted to see Sora show his true power, that he knew he had. All the boy needed was something to believe in, which was a mistake to put him in such a dark place. Sooner or later he'd come around, and realize that he can do something.

Sora was not the only one trying to escape the darkness; sometimes he wondered what it would be like if he saw the light again, the boy's aqua eyes stared at the illusion in front of him, it was still Sora, sitting there, drowning in his thoughts. Still doing nothing, the boy sighed and turned around, no one was in the room with him, which he liked.

The room he was in was luxury compared to the place Sora was in, with wood floors, walls painted blood red, and the furniture also in dark wood. The torches in the corners of the room gave off just enough light to show that there were other items.

Yet he stood there, eyes cold as they glistened in the torches' fire, he wondered how Sora had gotten here. Of course that was to remain a mystery until he figured out what kinds of power Sora held in those three years. Maybe it would explain why he held the keyblade, and why fate led him to this place...

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**Author's Note::**

**Lvkishugs-** Ahh! My most faithful reviewer! xD Thanks so much for like...advertising my story! Now everyone go read hers! Lol!!! (But don't forget to come back here or I might cry...and you don't want that to happen! XD)

**Lithe-** Wow, I remember always reading your stories and now your reading mine! Thanks for reviewing =)

**NicePersonWhoSendsReviews-** What a creative screen name! Haha! Of course I'll keep writing -

And to all other readers who don't review because I don't know why...thanks for reading! =)


	6. Falling In A Childhood Warning

x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**All But A Dream**

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**Disclaimer:  
**Gee, if you've gotten this far in the story you should know this line by heart!

_I don't own Kingdom Hearts! _

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.  
**Summary:  
**Three years after Sora and Kairi have been apart. But when Kairi has a dream one night, is it her turn to do the fighting for her loved one? (SxK) R&R

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**Author's Note:  
**Hmm...okay. Technically, the doors Kairi went through went to the Lift Shop. But I mean really, who in their right mind would want to go through all those lift things, and do the same thing that was in the game? I know I don't. Besides that's like no creativity...in my eyes anyway. So yeah. If you don't like what happens, to bad xD because it's MYYYYYY story!

Oh! And I had the original of this chapter, which I hated a lot, and I got inspiration for it a few days after I posted it. And since no one reviewed I decided to delete it off and edit it...a lot.

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**Chapter Six  
**Falling In A Childhood Warning

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

Those doors, those wood doors. The ones that haunted her very thoughts when she was just a child, always wondering what was behind them, what led from there, and why she wasn't able to go past them.

"_Your too young Kairi."_

"_You just wouldn't understand."_

"_Wait until your older..."_

"_It's nothing to be concerned about."_

Oh, but it was something to be concerned about. What kid wouldn't like to know what was hidden behind doors they weren't allowed to go past? And now it was her chance, to finally see what was there, and she was surprised to see something that she would have never imagined.

It was a balcony brightly lit from a skylight above, she noticed that this particular one was caged, and all around her were other balconies, some high and some low. It was almost like navigation through the castle, she walked over and placed her hand onto the cool silver metal bar, and looked around. It was a very large place, she turned to see that this particular one kept going for a bit, and turned her gaze back to the skylight at the top of the room.

She kept looking when she heard a strange sound behind her, and the bars underneath her hands started to turn warm from the fear of turning around. But she knew whatever was behind her needed to be dealt with, and she slowly turned her head, then the rest of her body around.

'_How could Sora do it?' _She thought, looking at the creature, it was another heartless; she stared at it, the cold-eyed gaze started to make her mind go blank. Staring into the eyes of one with no heart could easily consume you, she shut her eyes and took out her sword, the creature didn't wait for the first attack, and shot a blue stream of light that felt cold as it was coming, but then burned as it hit her.

She tried to stay standing as the heartless came towards her, but the pain was just too much to take, she slowly fell to the floor, but keeping her sword in defense as high as her remaining strength would allow her. The creature came closer to her, but all she could do was block the upcoming attacks, which didn't even seem to work against its large shield. After a few other hits, she finally began to find its weakness. Kairi was still in a rush of pain, but it didn't stop her from using what she had to crawl behind the creature as it paused.

She aimed her sword at an angle right into it's back, a shriek came from the heartless as Kairi slowly took her sword out of it's back, blood tipped the first few inches of the blade, and the rest dripped away as the heartless started to fade away. She waited until it was completely gone before dropping her blood-covered weapon. She sat there to catch her breath and looked around where she was sitting, her clothes were some what ripped, and cuts went down her arm looking like she'd been cutting with her own blade.

'_What did Sora do to heal himself?'_ She thought, knowing there was no possible way for him to be gone for so long and not get hurt. _'Maybe it was the keyblade? No. It must have been magic...'_ Kairi thought on it for a few moments, before extending her arm and dragging her weapon towards her, listening to the clanking of the three key chains on the end.

Kairi continued to hold the weapon in her hands, then she pointed it towards the cut on her opposite arm, thinking of something that she could possibly do. "Be gone!" Nothing happened, "No, that couldn't be it..." She paused, "Heal!" She shouted that one word, and a golden stream of light swirled around the blade, and then made all of her cuts disappear, not even a scar was left behind. She was astonished that something like that could come from such a small word.

She stood up with ease, there wasn't any more pain to keep her down onto the floor, and she backed up a few steps onto the opposite part of the balcony where there was another lift. She looked over and saw a golden crystal to her left; she studied it for a few moments, and lifted her arm slowly towards the object, and barely touched it with the tips of her fingers. But even that small touch could transport her into the lift next to her.

She appeared in the middle of the small lift, and descended, farther, and farther down. After a few moments it started to go faster than her heart was beating, her hair swept around her and soon all became black, and she hung onto the sides of the bars trying to stay standing against the laws of gravity.

Yet as hard as she tried, nothing would make it stop, she tried to scream but she was too scared to let out a single sound. It was as if she was going to hell, because it just kept falling, and nothing was making the lift stop. She held onto her necklace, the one she never took off, her hair getting caught in her eyes, but it was no use to wipe them away because they would just get fly right back towards her again.

"Sora, save me..." She was finally able to whisper, and it was as if her wishes were granted, because the lift stopped. And her heart felt like it fell into her stomach from the sudden halt. She hung onto the bars, trying to get up with the last bit of strength she still had.

But instead of standing up inside the lift, she stood in the middle of four paths.

_Four paths that lead to four different fates._

**.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.**

He still sat there, still drowning in thoughts, still remembering what it was like to feel emotion, and have fun. Then he wondered why he was in this alone, Donald and Goofy were taken away somehow. But why did he still remain?

Sometimes he wondered why there was even a point to him being the 'Key Blade Master.'

'_Why was I chosen?'_

'_What makes me so special?'_

'_When will everything go back to normal?'_

Things he had imagined to be answered since the beginning of this destiny. Or maybe it was fate. Something led him to this.

And he wanted to find out who or what it was.

Still, he was getting tired of staying there, his key blade still lingered in the corner of the room. And there was nobody else but him. His sapphire blue eyes darted around the room, as he shifted the position he was sitting in. It's been a while since he last moved, and his open cuts brushed against the fabric of his shorts, making them sting with pain.

Sora continued to stare at the keyblade, then he closed his eyes for a few moments, then opened them back up. He took all his strength to stretch out his left arm, which was still chained to the ground; he extended it as far as he was able, then motioned his gloved fingers into a position as he was carrying the keyblade.

_Concentrate._

He closed his eyes.

_You can do it._

He was straining.

'_C'mon Sora I thought you were stronger than that...'_

Those words, he remembered them, the same words that pushed him as far as he was right now. The keyblade started to vibrate against the walls.

He kept his eyes shut, still concentrating, but he was stronger this time.

The cool handle of the key blade appeared in his hand, he was surprised that it even worked. He tried to swing it, but remembered the chains on his wrists, and he slashed the keyblade at them, breaking the black metal into pieces. Once he was free he took all his energy to get back up, using the wall as a guide to help him stand.

Then a part of the wall opened, which was actually a door way painted black so nobody could see it, let alone escape. And once again the same hooded figure emerged, this time Sora was ready, and they both walked toward each other.

Face to face they stood, Sora glared at the figure in front of him gripping his key blade, while the other didn't move a single inch, but he did speak words in a voice that was so familiar to him.

"It's about time you did something..."

**.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.**

Well my friends! That's the end of this chapter!

**Lyphe** - Thanks Hun! I'm glad you liked it!

**Lvkishugs** - Like OMG?! Where have you been lol!? Glad you liked it =)

**H2O Angel** - Thanks!! Yes, that's kinda what I was aiming for...I'm going crazy because KH2 isn't coming out until 2005. So I was like "Hmm...lets write a fic about what I want to happen!"

Thanks for reviewing! And reading! =)


	7. Decisions and Destinies

x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

All But A Dream  
By  
**x3 Apolla**

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**Disclaimer:  
**Okay, I'm getting sick of this..aren't you getting sick of this? I mean..seriously, let's say I owned Kingdom Hearts, do you think I'd be writing fanfiction? I didn't think so...

_Still not owning Kingdom Hearts! _

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**Summary:  
**Three years after Sora and Kairi have been apart. But when Kairi has a dream one night, is it her turn to do the fighting for her loved one? (SxK) R&R

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**Author's Note:  
**Yes I admit, it's been a while hasn't it? Well school started September 2nd. And since then it's just been drama, drama, DRAMA! And I'm only in 8th grade...but I mean really...It's a lot of work. I'm talking Algebra I which is actually a 9th grade course, then Spanish I, which probably is too. And then I have a lot of other things; emotional problems...and a few fights between my "best friend" and I have been very common.- -' 'Sorry I'm ranting now aren't I? Well just thought I'd let you know...

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**Chapter Seven  
**Decisions and Destinies

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

"Sora get back here!" A small girl of the age of seven was running along the beach. Her footprints lingering in the wet sand, before the tide washed them away. Her bright red hair glistened in the sunlight; she had no idea where she was going. Only that the other boy ahead of her was running at a fast speed, to someplace on the opposite side of the island, where most of the bigger kids played. She kept running, as fast as her short legs would allow her, and then she lost him beside the waterfall.

_The waterfall._

She had never really seen one that tall, or that beautiful. She watched as the blue water fell from the rocks above, pouring into the small basin next to her. Creating a white foam where it fell, and small gray fish trying to swim away from where the water tumbled into the small basin below.

"Over here Kairi..!" The boy appeared behind a small vine-covered cave. She would have never noticed it if he weren't standing there. The small girl's gaze turned to the boy, he was the same age, maybe a few months older. And she was new to the island, it was one of the two friends she had. He had his arms crossed, impatiently blowing one of his fallen spikes from his face. His blue eyes glancing back to her every few seconds to see if she would react. Then he stopped and walked over to her. She looked at him in the eye, and without her notice he grabbed her hand, then he dragged her into the cave.

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

Her gaze continued to the floor, tears had fallen from her face. _One, two, three... _They fell slowly, and they left wet trails down her face. She didn't bother to wipe them away. She was too busy thinking of the memories, the sweet memories her friends had left on her. It was to this day that she remembered his crystal blue eyes, the way she was caught into them and the way he took her hand and dragged her into the Secret Place.

_Because of the waterfall.  
_And how beautiful she thought it was.

It was then she realized what she had to do. She had to choose a path; because there was no way that she was going to get back to the Hallow Bastion from here. She stared down into the sand below her, just a small amount of light around her, which came from somewhere, but it was no use to figure out where from. The sand around her was the only thing lit, besides her. But there was some feeling of déjà vu that really seemed to confuse her.

She had been here before, she knew it. Or was it just her imagination? A dream she had many years ago? But then it hit her, like a brick wall placed into the middle of her thoughts.

It was Sora.

She kept still in the position she was sitting in, her head hung low, she couldn't dare to move. Whatever led her here, was either turning into a trap, but something deep down inside her soul told her that it wasn't; it was the real thing.

She was stuck in the middle of four paths, four decisions, four destinies, or maybe it was four fates? Her eyes tried to wander around the dim area she was part of, only the smallest glimmer of light formed in the corner of her left eye. Which made her turn so quickly that a chill went down her back, as she followed the small spark to the ground. She looked at is quickly and then turned away, as she processed her thoughts, but then her eyes went wide in shock as she looked back to where it fell.

There was a decent sized "S" traced into the ground, which was hard to see in such light, but she saw it perfectly. She took her left index finger and traced the letter in the cold sand, as she took her opposite hand to hold back tears that she could feel flooding up her eyes, she closed them for a brief moment as more memories seemed to rush back to her.

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

"Look! Over there!" He said to her, letting go of her arm and he ran over to a blank space of rock. The caves were filled with so many drawings, and that small spot which he was going to save for a battle picture that he and Riku were going to draw together. But he wanted to save it for something else. The young Kairi walked over to him and sat next to him, and she looked him in the eye, raising an eyebrow.

Sora went over into the corner and took out two pointed rocks, then handed one to her. They didn't have to say a word and knew what each other were thinking, "Okay, we'll see who makes the best drawing!" She said, giggling, as she looked him back in the eye. He nodded and waited for her to start, "One...two...three!" And they both started at the same time, she drawing a picture of Sora, and he drawing a picture of Kairi.

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

She stopped thinking of the past, and took her weapon into her hand once again. She still didn't know every way of handling the object, but she figured whatever she knew from her heart was good enough. She struck the blade into the ground, and pulled on it to get her back onto her feet. Her knees were still weak from sitting for too long, but she ignored the sudden pain and looked around her. It was a tough decision but she figured it would get her closer to the one she loved. Before making a final decision, she looked back at the "S" that Sora traced into the ground, she smiled and decided to continue it. She took the tip of her sword out of the ground, and wrote underneath the first letter, a cross, and then below that a second letter, K. Lastly she traced one more object into the ground, a heart, just big enough to fit around the markings.

She looked up and stared at the path in front of her, she really had no idea where it would lead her, but she figured if it were anything like her thoughts, they would go in one big circle. Always leading back to the beginning.

She ran her hand through the bottom layer of her hair and stared down towards the ground. Standing still was making her uncomfortable, and she knew whatever lied ahead had to be ready for her.

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**End Note: **

Well, the first part of this chapter I wrote in mid-September, and I got a bit busy and then I decided to finish today. I visited my baby cousin Sofia last night, she was born 2:47AM on October 8th. And so I dedicate this to her, because I'm just a sweet cousin I'm doing better personally/emotionally, me and my friendships are becoming greater with more people, even though it is becoming less with others. (Thanks to the one who told me not to talk to this one and that one, I didn't make as many friends, but now that she's friends with someone that I totally dislike, I'm making friends with the people she told me not to, and they're some of the best people I've ever met.)

But anyway! Thanks for reviewing! I'm to lazy to go and reply to everyone's comments/reviews, but don't worry I know who you are! (And yes I realize that Sora/Riku wasn't in this chapter. They'll make an appearance in the next one. )


	8. The True Meaning of Best Friends

x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**All But A Dream   
**By   
**x3 Apolla**

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**Disclaimer:   
**Not this again. Seriously do I need this on **every** chapter?   
_I don't own Kingdom Hearts! _

But maybe someday, when I marry one of the creators' sons, then I will!

Oh and the lyrics are from a song called: There's No 'I' in Team by Taking Back Sunday.

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**Summary:   
**Three years after Sora and Kairi have been apart. But when Kairi has a dream one night, is it her turn to do the fighting for her loved one? (SxK) R&R

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**Author's Note:   
**Hah, a bit of a long hiatus don't you think?   
Umm, well. I'm still alive...!   
And I have time to update only because I love you so much. XDDD

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**Chapter Eight   
**The True Meaning of "Best Friends"

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

_Well I can't regret,   
__Can't you just forget it?   
__I started something I couldn't finish   
__And if we go down,   
__We go down together   
__Best friends means,   
__Well best friends means_ ...

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

Sometimes there's a time in your life where you want to be reunited with someone so bad, but when you do, you can't even bare to look at them. Sora looked in the eyes of his so called best friend, which no longer seemed to glow the vibrant shade of aqua anymore. To him, they looked gray, no longer full of life or wonder, just secrets and darkness. That was all that was left.

He gripped the metal keyblade, which grew warmer in his hands from the sudden energy that was rejuvenated throughout his body. He was ready for anything that might happen, all he wanted was to fulfill the one true promise that meant everything to him.

"_Kairi, remember what you said before? I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you, I promise!"   
_"_I know you will!"_

Visions of those last moments with her, replayed in his head like someone kept pressing stop at one point in his life, playing it then rewinding it back, over and over again.

"Why? Why did you choose this?" He finally said, it had been bothering him for a while now. The boy never understood why he, out of all people, became something past the unimaginable. Never in his lifetime would he have thought his "best friend" surrendering to the darkness, and not trying anything to stop it from taking control.

"Why do you even ask? You know it was my destiny."

"You destiny was to become something you're not?"

"Sora, you've known me for so long, and you still have no idea."

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

_And I've got a twenty-dollar bill   
__That says you're up late night starting   
__Fist fights versus fences in your backyard   
__Wearing your black eye like a badge of honor   
__Soaking in sympathy   
__From friends who never loved you   
__Nearly half as much as me _

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

His sapphire blue eyes pulled shut, as he took in a breath of the murky air, he could hear dripping of water from somewhere in this dungeon. The stone floor was painful on the soles of his feet, scars showed up and down his arms. This not was his idea of a destiny, so why was it his?

"You want to be taken over by the dark? You want to let everyone you know down? You want to be remembered as the man who knew there was something wrong with our world, yet instead of fixing it; you decide to join in, and make it worse? Some destiny Riku." The words poured out, though bitter as they may seem, it was exactly what his thoughts have been telling him. This man, this creature, was no longer his friend, it was now his enemy. This was the one thing that they promised would never happen between them, did, and there was no way he could stop it.

**.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.**

His cold eyes stared at his friend, but he couldn't come up with the words to reply. He wanted power, but this friend, this person, whoever he was supposed to be now, couldn't understand. He'd never understand.

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

_Broken down in bars and bathrooms   
__All I did was what I had to   
__Don't believe me when I tell you   
__It's just what anyone would do   
__Take the time to talk about it   
__Think a lot and live without it   
__Don't believe me when I tell you   
__It's something unforgivable_

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

The dark was what he had turned to, it was the only way he could succeed in this world. After trapping himself behind the doors of Kingdom Hearts, he not only did it to get where he was now. He did it because it was their destiny to be together.

Sora and Kairi's destiny, not his.

Yet he still wondered what it would be like if he had joined Sora, would he have still ended up here? Who would be the one Ansem relied on to regain power and try and banish all the worlds into the dark?

He could not look in the blue eyes of the keyblade wielder, had he won? Never in his lifetime had Sora ever won against him in something so great. But maybe this time he was right, this destiny wasn't all what he thought it would be. Yet he still wanted to get something out of it, somehow, someway. The words remained in his head _"Some destiny Riku. Some...destiny...Some..." _It was his destiny. He felt it, he knew it, and there was no way out.

"It may not seem as bad as you make it sound." He finally said, which was somewhat true, since getting off the island, he was in control of a lot of things, he had servants that obeyed his every wish, he could get anything he wanted. Anything. He didn't have to worry about anything on the island, but he can never forget his past, he can never forget how he came to the very place he was today.

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

_Well I can't regret,   
__Can't you just forget it?   
__I started something I couldn't finish   
__If we go down,   
__We go down together   
__Best friends means,   
__Well best friends means_

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

"How do you get out of here?" Sora finally said, he was waiting for that question, but he refused to answer it, he only studied the face of this person, it was hard for him to realize that this boy, this man, standing in front of him was once someone that he never thought could overpower him. "I can't let you leave." He said simply, his voice was still the icy cold it always was, only this time it was only past a whisper. "Well then I'll find my way out." He turned around and started walking away, towards the door where he was just watching the once locked up boy moments ago. He brought up his black gloved hand; palm facing up so a beam of dark purple light went at a high speed towards the door. Sora turned and glared into his eyes, once an innocent sapphire color, turned into a hateful blue. "I told you I couldn't let you leave." He said, his voice louder than the last time he spoke. Riku took the hood of his robe and put it over his silver locks, and then he walked forward to the keyblade master, and they stared at each other once more, the only tension between was hate and revenge.

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

_You never knew   
__Well I never told you...   
__Everything I know about breaking hearts   
__I learned from you, it's true   
__I've never done it with the style and grace you have   
__But I've made long-term plans   
__Based on these mistakes_

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

"Remember that last promise? To take care of Kairi?"

He looked towards the floor, and took in a breath, "Yes."

"Well, in three years, _three years_. Three long fucking years I haven't kept that promise. I haven't seen her at all, I don't even know if anyone on the Island is alive, I don't even know if _she's_ still alive."

"She is alive." Riku knew, he'd seen her, and she was also leading herself into a trap, just like he was. One huge trap, and he couldn't tell him anything about it. Yes, it was their lives at state, but it was also his. It was his job, his duty, to get the two of them together, and to unleash the power they both hold.

"And how do you know?" His eyes longed for an answer; he knew his true feelings for that girl. He knew it when they were younger. He always knew he was going to end up the third-wheel whether he liked it or not. And that's why he changed, so they could live off in their destiny and make one of his own.

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

_Broken down in bars and bathrooms   
__All I did was what I had to   
__Don't believe me when I tell you   
__It's just what anyone would do   
__Take the time to talk about it   
__Think a lot and live without it   
__Don't believe me when I tell you   
__It's something unforgivable_

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

"Well?" The chestnut haired boy still waited for an answer, but he could give none. Or else it would ruin everything. But how was he supposed to tell him that he watched her, just like he watched him in that very room. The one he can't allow Sora to go in, or else he'll too see Kairi, and it'll take away all he worked for.

"You'd know if she was dead Sora. Face it, your hearts are connected and you know it. What other evidence do you need?"

It was all he could think of, which was true, without one's heart, the other would be weakened. And the true power he was supposed to get from them would be banished forever, and then it was his life for the price.

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

_Is this what you call tact?   
__I swear you're as subtle as a brick in the small of my back   
__So let's end this call,   
__And end this conversation   
__There's nothing worse...   
__(That's right he said, that's right he said it)   
__I swear, you have no idea   
__The jealousy that became me thinking   
__(That's right he said)   
That you always had it way too easy_

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

"Get me out of here Riku." He said, anger started to burn up in his eyes, there was no way he could leave. Should he let him roam around in these dungeons, and wait until he's too tired to go on? Or should he lock him up again? Just to see what he'd do to get out, and once he did, what else would he have up his sleeve to get himself far away?

He moved a piece of silver hair out of his eyes; he didn't know what to do at the very moment. He couldn't let him into that room, and he couldn't let him escape.

"You want to leave? Find your way out then. Show me what power you really have with that weapon you carry like a king. Because when you do, then it's your choices, your destiny outside these walls."

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

_Broken down in bars and bathrooms   
__All I did was what I had to   
__Don't believe me when I tell you   
__It's just what anyone would do   
__Take the time to talk about it   
__Think a lot and live without it   
__Don't believe me when I tell you   
__It's something unforgivable_

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

He turned around and walked towards the door he just banished from anyone's touch. He gave off one last look at this so-called friend, and walked through the door. Not paying any attention to the clanging of metal against metal that was now going on outside the room's walls. It was all he could say or do at the moment, until he found out a better way to handle this situation.

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

_Best friends means I pulled the trigger...   
__Best friends means you get what you deserve._

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**Author's Note:**

Okay, since I didn't answer all your reviews from the last chapter, I guess I'll do both chapters 6 & 7 because I'm in such a good mood. xD

**NiceSnackMidget **(Nicole/Nikki-ole/Munchkin): I love you. That little comment "i bet if jared ever got to know u he would go out wit u" made me so happy I started tearing. No lie. I might end up re-writing the first few chapters, I've thought about it many times. When I have time, (Probably Thanksgiving vacation after I'm all fat with food. I'll do it.)

**Lyphe:** Good luck with Algebra. I have a 91 average. How about you? xD The homework will die down a bit around the holidays..I hope xD

**NicePersonWhoSendsReviews:** I still like that pen-name. And here, another chapter, but if you're reading this that means you've already read it. So yeah. There you go anyway. xDDD

**Lvkishugs:** Hey, how are you doing? Love the stories you just put up. You talented little biatch! xDD I heart you. Lol.

**water-goddess13:** Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it! :)


	9. Finding a Way Out

x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**All But A Dream **

By

**x3 Apolla**

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**Disclaimer:  
**Here it is plain and simple:

_I don't own Kingdom Hearts! _

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**Summary:  
**"This time, I'll fight." Weren't you always told, to be careful what you wish for? Well this is no wish, but somehow it became true, the tables have turned. Now the girl is saving her lover, while he waits, trapped in the darkness...one night, is it her turn to do the fighting for her loved one? (SxK)

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**Author's Note:  
**Update! And yeah, I lied. I was supposed to write a new chapter or two when I have four days off…but hey. I got a big side-tracked. Don't we all? And I appreciate your ideas…the few of you who answered anyway, about when/if I should redo the first few chapters, and my rating. Thanks guys!

Oh, and I'm writing a story with LvKisHugs, so you better go review on there too. (Link is in my profile.)

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**Chapter Nine  
"**Finding a Way Out"

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

She wandered down an endless path. She had no idea where it would lead, and she didn't even know if she should turn back. Her eyes, which varied from blue to violet hues, were burning from getting accustomed to the dark. It seemed as if she'd never see the light again, from what this sandy path was telling her anyway.

She yearned for a sign, some sort of guidance to help her through this…but the only thing that came to her was memories. Memories of everything, her grandmother, Hallow Bastion, Sora, Riku, everything and anything that had been stored in her mind. It all rushed before her eyes, and she couldn't stop it.

Salty tears slowly fell from her eyes as she tried to make her way down this darkened path. She couldn't turn back; she couldn't let herself die in this miserable journey, she had to fight to get her way out of this.

It was the only thing she could do.

Vision upon vision, played vividly in her head, her pace became slower as she remembered the worst moments, to her best, leading all the way up to when she saw Sora for the last time. Something that made her tears fall faster by just thinking about it.

"_I'll come back to you…I promise!"_

Her breathing slowed down, it felt like something was taking away the air, and so her breaths got smaller as she continued. It was a feeling so sinister, so dark, that she thought she was going to die. The sides of this darkened path were solid, and she leaned against it as she tried to get herself back to normal. She slid down the wall until she had her head on her knees, ever so trying to keep up with her thoughts.

_What if I never came to the island? What if I never met Riku? What if I never told him where I was from, or how I can't remember anything of my past? Would I be in this situation right now?_

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

_So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?_

_Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?_

_I don't know._

_Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go._

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

"I should have never told them! I should have just drowned on my way to the islands and none of this would have happened!" She choked, her voice started to crack from not having enough air in her lungs. More tears fell down her face, leaving more trails. At this point, she didn't care what she looked like, or how she was supposed to get out of here. All she wanted was for none of this to happen.

But then, she thought of him. His voice, his smile that would always cheer her up in the worst of her moods. All of it was pure memory, she needed the real Sora, and she needed him now. The only thing she really wanted at this moment was to sit beside him and make all the worries in her life disappear.

She soon realized, if she wanted him back it was up to her and her only to get him.

Using all the strength she could muster, she pulled herself up using her sword. And slowly breathed in, and back out, as she continued her way down this path. This fate. This destiny.

A chill went down her spine as she walked, her quiet footsteps leaving footprints in the ground that seemed to disappear as well as everything she passed behind her. A way out was all she needed right now, a door, a light, anything.

As she stared at the ground, she noticed the shadows, and the path ahead because brighter. And as she looked up so her eyes would meet whatever came ahead, she saw something she thought she'd never see.

The light.

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**Dragon Scales 13**: Thanks! I'll take your advice. Yeah, I agree, people here do curse a lot…its like a way of life or something.

**Daydreamer200002:** Gee, you're an excited one xD There I updated )

**Madcow863:** Thank you! Also thanks for reviewing on White Mistletoe as well. I need to go ask Amanda if she's going to update lmao.

**Lyphe:** Yay! Author alert! XDDD Thanks for reviewing!

**LvKisHugs:** My ever so lovely, "the burning hatred" I like the sound of that! XD

**Redeyes29504:** Thank you for commenting! I love seeing new readers!

**Nicole:** I see you everyday, so you don't get anything special. Just kidding. You're awesome, and I love you more than Megan. There happy?


	10. Reuniting and Departing

x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

All But A Dream

By

**x3 Apolla**

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**Disclaimer:  
**Here it is plain and simple:

_I don't own Kingdom Hearts! _

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**Summary:  
**"This time, I'll fight." Weren't you always told, to be careful what you wish for? Well this is no wish, but somehow it became true, the tables have turned. Now the girl is saving her lover, while he waits, trapped in the darkness...one night, is it her turn to do the fighting for her loved one? (SxK)

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**Author's Note:  
**Update! And yeah, I lied. I was supposed to write a new chapter or two when I have four days off…but hey. I got a big side-tracked. Don't we all? And I appreciate your ideas…the few of you who answered anyway, about when/if I should redo the first few chapters, and my rating. Thanks guys!

Oh, and I'm writing a story with LvKisHugs, so you better go review on there too. (Link is in my profile.)

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**Chapter Ten**

**R**euniting and **D**eparting

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**H**e was running; running away from everything. He had to get away from this place… it was his only hope. All he wanted was to fulfill his one promise, instead he had gotten taken away from his home, separated from the one he loves, and betrayed by a man he knew his whole life.

Some say he was brave, some say crazy, and others say he's dead. But he's alive, and willing to do whatever it takes to get back to her.

He wandered around the caves of this place where he was trapped. It could have been hours or days since he last encountered Riku, and then he left him. Without a trace, and without any way of an exit, the walls of this dungeon were all the same. They were all a dark gray, and they glistened with water trails in the littlest of light coming from burst pipes. Drops of the murky liquid echoed off the walls, and in some places all you could smell is stale water, and some sort of green fungus that showed up on the majority of the walls.

It was impossible to stop, the place was so compelling on the eyes, and it made you keep going, as if you were in a trance. And he still didn't know how to get out, let alone how he really got in. But really all that mattered is finding her, or getting into that room that Riku made sure that he kept away from getting into.

There was something behind those doors; something that Riku didn't want him to see. He had to know where Kairi was; he had to know where he was, or how he got here. Riku knows everything that he needs to know, but the only problem was trying to get the words out of his mouth, or even on paper.

He continued on, using his keyblade in both defense and as a way to feel out where he was going in this never-ending search for the way out.

But then, when he felt like all hope was lost, he felt something behind him. He whipped around, dealing out his keyblade, which normally shone bravely, looked dull from the surroundings he was in.

"Who's there?" He said, gripping the metal handle of his keyblade tighter. His eyes looked around for any sudden movement, but they saw none. He put down his defense and continued walking, and then he heard a smash of glass.

Pieces of the clear crystals scattered to his feet, he raised his blade again, this time more alert. He walked upon the glass, pieces crunching into smaller pieces because of the pressure he was putting onto them.

He looked around, still puzzled that there were no signs of life; was Riku playing some sort of trick? This wasn't the exact time for games, and after they're last conversation, Sora shrugged off the thought of anything good coming from him ever again. **  
**

**.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.**

**I**t was light, something she'd never think she would ever see again.

As she came closer, she had to start to block the vibrant rays out of her eyes, for they were too bright to see through. And as soon as she thought she was going to be back with Sora again, she felt trapped.

Around her were long hallways, turning into every direction, dark, damp, and cold they all looked. Once more, she thought she was never going to get out, and this time it wasn't a place where it was familiar to her mind.

She started to walk down the murky halls, wondering if there was anyone in them, or if there was a way out. Time passed cautiously as she tried to sense anyone's presence, and then she heard it; footsteps.

She took a few steps forward, and then the noise stopped, and then she heard a faint voice. Aggravated, she looked around; at the very moment all she could hope for was something to get attention. Whoever they were, whether or not they were good or bad, all she wanted was a way out and away from this place.

Scanning the walls and floor, she came across a glass bottle; she picked it up carefully, and examined it. It was clear, and looked like someone had daintily placed it there, rather than thrown it. She tried to remember where she heard the footsteps, and threw it in that direction.

She watched as it went airborne, and twisted and turned until it hit the stone floor, and shattered into a million pieces. And then she was about to move forward, but she heard the cracking of glass underneath someone's feet.

She backed against the dirty walls, biting her bottom lip as she debated in her mind if she should see who it is or not. _Just go. _It whispered past her mind, and she obeyed. Slowly she walked, keeping her sword out just incase.

Her stomach flipped in all different directions as she started to walk, she closed her eyes, and she didn't want to know whom it was, not now, not ever.

"Kairi?!" The voice said, and her eyes shot open.

She couldn't believe it, it couldn't be him, she was dreaming, it was a mirage. "Sora?" He nodded, and tears swelled up in her eyes, after four years, four long years he was back.

"Where are we?" She whispered, still trying to get over the shock that he was standing in front of her. The boy known as a hero, the same boy who is known for having her heart, was finally in her presence, which seemed like forever since they last looked into each other's eyes.

"I'm still trying to figure that out…" He said, shifting a piece of the broken glass that was underneath his foot over, he looked back up at her. "I missed you Kairi, sometimes I thought you were with me the entire time, while in others I thought you were dead. But Riku was right-"

"You saw Riku?" She broke in, as much as she loved hearing his voice, maybe Riku was the last hope for them. She watched as Sora leaned against his keyblade, and then he started to talk again. "Yeah, he wasn't much help though."

She knew that he was holding back, but she was unsure on what it was. "What did he say to you?"

"Not much, but I really don't think he's one to be trusted anymore…I know Riku has changed a lot since we were kids, but out of all of us…he's changed he most." He turned away from her eyes, leaving her with curiosity and suspicion about what they really talked about, and why all of a sudden Sora felt this way about someone he'd known his whole life.

"Oh." Was all she managed to say, before she noticed Sora's blue eyes become wide, "What? What is it?" She asked, looking over her shoulder, she took in a breath and started walking closer and closer to Sora. He drew his keyblade, in defense for both of them, not realizing the weapon she also carried by her side, she raised it until it crossed his.

"Where'd you get that?" He whispered in amazement while watching ahead, as the figure ahead of them became closer and closer. "I'm not too sure…" She said back, worried about what might come.

"Well it's about time we all meet again." The figure came out of the shadowed corridor, and right underneath a small glimmer of light that was coming unknowingly to the three.

It was Riku. And she could not believe what kind of person he now was. His facial features didn't resemble him as a fourteen-year-old boy anymore; he was older, tougher, and wiser.

He turned to Sora, "Want to know what I was keeping from you Sora?" He said, turning to the keyblade wielder with his sharp cold eyes.

Sora stood there for a few moments, studying the face for any signs what so ever from him. When he found none, he shook his head, and she stood there watching as all of this went on, as if Riku didn't even realize her presence anymore.

"You're in a trap. One huge trap, and there's no way out." He replied bitterly, waiting for the expression of the two standing in front of him.

"What?" She whispered, and his aqua eyes focused on her, he let out a hand and ran a hand through her dark hair. "Kairi, how you've changed." She took a step back, clinging her weapon with Sora's in the process, his touch sent shivers down her spine, and she just couldn't bear the feeling.

"Just like someone else I know." She said back to him, narrowing her eyes. And it didn't take her long to notice, the power building in each of the blades she and Sora were carrying, she stared curiously at it then moved hers away. Noticing how the sparks of power stopped between the two blades.

"I knew it would work." Riku muttered under his breath, Sora stared at him and looked down at his own weapon, which was building power off hers.

"This is your idea of a trap? Our two weapons causing a reaction?" He said, the silver-haired boy shook his head and laughed, it wasn't the same laugh either. He has completely changed, and there were no signs of bringing him back.

"Not quite." He said, snapping his fingers together. Something grabbed her from behind, and she gasped trying to see what was taking her away. Frantically she grabbed Sora's hand, who was also being taken by another dark figure that couldn't be seen in such conditions.

"Kairi, don't let go. I'm not losing you again!" He said, gripping her hand tighter, she looked over at Riku who was walking away from the scene. "Riku you bastard, how can you?" She screamed after him, he looked back at her, his eyes flashing in the dark and he continued on as she struggled. He didn't care what she said, or the way she was, to him she was just 'that girl he knew from childhood' and was no more.

She tried to free herself from the tight grasp she was placed in, her hand still in Sora's she felt some sort of comfort from where they were dragging them away, but she couldn't ignore the feeling inside of her that whatever came next in their lives, it had to be much worse than losing a friend.

So very much worse.

**.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.**

**A**uthor's **N**ote:

This has to be one of my most favorite chapters to write, the trio reunited, but it didn't end on a happy note. Dun, dun, dun! Hmm, I can't say how many chapters will be left in this story, maybe five? I can't wait to do the last chapter, I have the perfect idea for it, all I have to do next is just figure out the setting for the next chapters, a continuation to the plot, and their solution, and it'll be finished. XDDD I'm sure you can't wait. My one shot, got backdated due to the work I've been putting into this one and school, but it'll be out this month I _hope_. (Keyword: hope. XDDDDD) This chapter took me a while, and it's the longest yet, (three pages!) Okay shutting up now...

**.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.**

**L**yphe: Thank you! (Love your new chapter in your story by the way. Ahh, I love that story to pieces.)

**B**lowing Kisses: Thanks hun! Hope you get your internet back soon.

**D**ivineRoseKeeper: Yeah! Thanks )

**H**ikari of Hearts: Sorry it's been a while, I'll do better. X O

**P**erson-who-wants-u-2-finish-the-story101: NYAAH! Be patient. xDDD


	11. The Separation

x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

All But A Dream  
By  
**x3 Apolla**

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**Disclaimer:  
**Here it is plain and simple:  
_I don't own Kingdom Hearts! _

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**Summary:  
**"This time, I'll fight." Weren't you always told, to be careful what you wish for? Well this is no wish, but somehow it became true, the tables have turned. Now the girl is saving her lover, while he waits, trapped in the darkness...One night, one dream, is it her turn to do the fighting for her loved one? (SxK)

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**Author's Note:  
**Mmmpph. Emily is forcing me to update, she wants me to finish before June 20th so I can give her the entire story as a 'going away' present. XD (She's going to this Academy for high school, so I won't get to see her that much anymore. / )

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**Chapter Eleven  
**The Separation

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

They were back together again, only this time it wasn't the type of reunion they would have hoped of. Chains bound them each against the wall in a room, which was the total opposite of the murky caves they were once trapped in. Sora, was used to this type of torture from earlier that day, or week, maybe even a month, but to see her struggle there, both of them defenseless, put him into pain as he watched.

The wood floor, the blood red walls, the silver accents on all the objects in the room made them both wonder how a room like this could end up in a place so dark and dirty. Riku's endless footsteps echoed around the room, his head hung low deep in thought, while the only things that could set them free, their weapons, were locked away on the opposite side of the room.

Words mumbled under his breath, which were barely heard by Kairi and Sora, they looked at each other, puzzled about what he could be saying and what he was going to do to them. But they remained silent, afraid that if they did speak, he would do something worse than binding them against a wall. As they watched their newfound enemy pace back and forth, stop every now and then, glare at the two sitting in the darkest corner of the room, and then continue, you'd think that he was insane.

Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't. It was just something that would never be explained.

Kairi adjusted herself against the wall, her necklace falling to another side of her neck, making where the metal had moved onto a different part of her flesh feel cool. She looked down at the silver amulet, and remembered when Sora had given it to her for her first birthday celebrated on the island. She was six years old that day, and nobody really knew for sure her exact birth date, so they assumed it to be on the day she came, September fifteenth.

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

"_Kairi! I found this the other day, I thought you might like it…" A small boy with bright sapphire blue eyes ran over to a girl with vibrant red hair, holding out a silver chain with a charm dangling off the center. Her eyes widened as he placed it in her palm, and she examined the item he had just given her. _

"_It's so pretty!" She exclaimed, poking her head through the center of the necklace, fitting perfectly over her head and resting on her neck. It was a bit long for such a small girl, but she didn't really mind. _

"_Thank you Sora." She blushed, facing the ocean, the cool September breeze flowing through her hair. "Your welcome, just don't wear it around my mom." He said, looking in the same direction she was now facing. _

"_Why not?" She asked, frowning, "Where did you really get it?" She raised an eyebrow at him, as he turned to face her, "It was on the floor, I didn't think she wanted it anymore, so I gave it to you. Keep it, she won't mind, really. She has about a gazillion more anyway." He finished, and she smiled at him. "You're the best Sora." She said, embracing him tightly, then sitting back to where she was before on the warm sand. _

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

Her arms started to ache from the chains she was bound too tightly in, Sora seemed to be off in his own little world, probably trying to think of some day to get out of this mess. Riku was still pacing the floors, pausing every now and then to stare at the two that he had finally captured, or at their weapons that were bewitched to float in mid air, far away from the grasp of any of them.

Then he stopped, her violet eyes looked up from the floor, meeting his in an awkward gaze as he looked from her, to Sora, and back again.

"That's it." He mumbled. "Separation. They must never meet again!" His voice was powerful this time as he brought up one of his fists surging with dark energy.

"Riku!" She cried, "What happened to you? Why are you doing this?" Her eyes watered over, but he showed no emotion for her whatsoever.

"I'm doing this, because I want control. You never knew Kairi. It was always Sora you wanted to be with, but now it'll be different. I loved you Kairi. But with him gone, never will you have to think of him again."

"That's not true!" Sora shouted, "If you kill me, you kill her too. You know our hearts are connected. You can't do this Riku." The words that flew from him hit Riku like a dagger. Of course he knew. But he wanted a way around it. He was tired of Sora 'saving the day' he wanted to be the only one Kairi ever had to think about.

She still remained speechless, she never knew that he felt this way about her, but suddenly she felt horrible because she never felt the same about him. She knew that she was meant to be with Sora, even before she knew about their destiny.

"How about we settle this?" Riku broke the silence, "Once and for all. Lets see who wins." His expression was serious now; he wanted to go against him. He wanted to win. He wanted _her_.

"Let's go." Sora said, and his keyblade was set free from it's locked force field, along with Kairi's weapon, and she stood there, not knowing if she should be apart of this duel as well.

"Winner takes all."

And before her eyes, she watched both of her friends start a battle she wished she would never see. Their weapons hit one another with the dreadful sound of metal against metal. A sound she would never be able to get out of her head.

"I can't do this anymore!" She shouted, entering the middle of the fight, just as Riku was lunging forward towards Sora, but instead of hitting him, his blade hit her, and in that instant she fell to the ground, her sword scraping against the floor until it finally hit the wall.

And she lay unconscious across the floor, the two continued to fight, this time it was fiercer.

"Don't think she's going to get in the way of this." Riku narrowed his eyes, his key blade still clanging against Sora's.

"But you said you loved her." He became angrier, his fighting stronger, but he couldn't stand seeing her in this state.

"Yeah, well I lied." This led Sora to pure madness, and he aimed the key blade right for his heart this time, and Riku didn't have any time to respond as he fell to the floor. Sora pulled back, the tip of the blade stained crimson, and he watched his childhood friend gasp for air, choking out his last moments. "Y-you f-finally wi-n." And that was it. It was the last thing he saw, Sora's tense blue eyes watching him fall, and the one that he did once have emotions for on the floor next to him, unaware to the fact that he was gone, and never to be seen again.

Sora reached into his pocket and pulled out the charm, Kairi's charm, the one she gave to him in the caves underneath Traverse Town, he had no idea what to do now. He sat down next to Kairi's body and held her hand, he could feel the pulse, and he tried to shake her awake but it had no effect. "Just take us back to Destiny Island already." He whispered, her hand in his, and the next thing he heard was the ocean waves crashing against the sand.

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.**  
**

**End Note:**

So, I started the beginning of this chapter in January of February, and I didn't have any inspiration until a few nights ago as I was lying in my bed in the middle of the night. Why do I get inspiration so late at night with no access to a computer? I have no idea. XD There's going to be one more chapter in this story before it's over, so stay tuned, I should have it up this week!

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**Reviews:**

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**Madcow863- **Sorry! Riku has to be mean; it's the only way! Thanks for your review!

**Hikari of Hearts**- Thanks! By now, you probably have to read the entire thing.

**Erin**- Thanks my dear! See you in school tomorrow!

**Lyphe**- School is killing me too. I only have six days left though.

**Litwolf689- **There's an update! Hope you enjoyed it!


	12. The Return

x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

All But A Dream  
By  
**x3 Apolla**

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**Disclaimer:  
**I do still not own Kingdom Hearts, and I probably won't unless I become really rich and buy the rights for the entire game and it's characters. But that's HIGHLY unlikely. Don't you agree?

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**Summary:  
**"This time, I'll fight." Weren't you always told, to be careful what you wish for? Well this is no wish, but somehow it became true, the tables have turned. Now the girl is saving her lover, while he waits, trapped in the darkness...One night, one dream, is it her turn to do the fighting for her loved one? (SxK)

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**Author's Note:  
**The last chapter. Oh my gosh! Haha. I can't believe it took me almost a year to complete this story… but hey. Then you get to look forward to my newer works. And let me tell you they are a lot better than the first chapters of this story. )

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**Chapter Twelve  
**The Return

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

The smell of salt water awakened her senses; she was lying on the island on a warm summer afternoon. Once she opened her eyes she became aware of her surroundings and could not believe what she was seeing. It took her well over ten-minutes before she realized she was indeed sitting on the beach of Destiny Island, the water sparkling until it was out of view, it looked like something you would see on a postcard, but it was real. She was here. She was finally home.

"Kairi! You're awake! I was starting to wonder how bad you really were injured…" She had trouble seeing him in the sunlight, but she knew his voice.

"What happened?" Was all she could manage, she was in slight pain, scratches appeared on her arms and legs, yet she still had no idea how she got back onto the island. She waited for an answer, but found none, for he remained silent as if he didn't know either. But she knew better, he had to know, this silence was too awkward for him not to know anything.

"Sora?" She asked again, her voice was soft this time, she didn't know what was making him this quiet, then again, it made her wonder if she was even supposed to know.

"You don't remember? Not anything? At all?" His voice was fast, as if he had to get the words out before the tide took him away, but they weren't even close to the water. She was puzzled, she had no idea what he was asking, but she shook her head for she couldn't remember anything besides waking up here.

He sighed and sat down beside her, "Riku's dead." There it was. Right out on the table, his voice didn't shake, nor did he turn away. She was the opposite, looking out to the sea, she couldn't believe what he just said. "The barriers between the worlds were closed when he died, that's why we're back here. He was the one who kept the worlds open. He was why the heartless took over the worlds. It was all him, and now that he's dead, everything is back to normal."

"Normal?" Her soft eyes became sharp, "How can you consider our best friend being dead normal? Doesn't he mean a thing to you?" She couldn't believe what he was saying, her eyes started to water up in the process, this couldn't be happening.

"No." He said simply, "No it doesn't." This time he looked away, he couldn't see the pain on her face, and by the time he looked back, she was already running away. To the Secret Place.

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

"How? How could he say that?" Her voice echoed off the cave walls, this place was the spot where they spend most of their childhood, as well as the rest of the people on this island. Everywhere there was markings left of people, drawings, names, initials, all signifying something different, whether it be friendship, love, or hate. The tears fell down her face, she didn't know why she was acting this way, and he did betray both her and Sora. But she did remember what he said to her, he said that he loved her, but it wouldn't have mattered much, for their hearts are taken away, his by the darkness, and hers by Sora.

"Kairi?" She looked up and wiped her eyes, she didn't want him to see her this way.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know he meant a lot to you. I admit that he did to me too, but it's his own fault he's gone. He asked for it. You can stay mad at me all you want..." He was cut off; for she had already leaned in and let her lips meet his for a few seconds before she pulled away.

"Now how could I do that?" She whispered, and smiled at him, but what he pulled from her pocket was far more amazing than that kiss that she wanted for so many years. The poupu, the blue and yellow star shaped fruit, that was famous in it's legend that whoever you share it with, is forever with you. He broke it in half and handed it to her, but before they took their bite, he stopped and looked over. The door, the large brown door that connected their world to another, was nowhere to be seen, the only thing left was the cave wall, with markings that he had never seen before.

"Kairi, look, the door, it's gone."

**The End.**

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

**End Note**

.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x.:x:.

So. This is the end of _'All But A Dream'_ I swear it did not come out how I planned. The ending did, but that's just about it. But to me, it felt a bit rushed. I don't know, maybe one day I'll redo this entire story, make edits, make it longer, more entertaining. Something.

Until then, I have another story coming out, it's a one-shot, and it has another Sora-Kairi plot. It's coming out fantastic, even though it's kind of dark, but not too much that I'd scare you away.

I'd like to thank all my readers, I hope you enjoyed it, but I really have to thank _Lvkishugs_, or _Blowing Kisses_, because without her I probably wouldn't be writing on this website. So many thanks to her, and to everyone, really, without your support and reviews I would've never finished this story.

**x3 Apolla**


End file.
